With a conventional air-cooled frostless refrigerator, normally, a single refrigerating system is adopted, that is, only one evaporator is disposed in a freezing compartment and a fan are used for providing cold air to the freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment, and the cold air is controlled to enter into the refrigerating compartment by the opening and the closing of a damper. However, because there is only one evaporator, almost all the moistures in the refrigerating compartment are brought back to the evaporator in the freezing compartment via air circulation and are frosted, and consequently water needs to be discharged out of the refrigerator by heating and defrosting of a heating wire periodically. Therefore, the humidity in the refrigerating compartment is very low, moistures in stored food, especially vegetables, fruits, etc., may be easily lost, and the refreshing effect is poor, thus resulting in air drying of an epidermis of the food and loss of nutrients therein.
Accordingly, an air-cooled frostless refrigerator having two refrigerating systems is provided, in which two evaporators are disposed in a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment respectively so that airs in the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment are circulated separately. However, because certain treatment measures are not taken for the evaporators and working conditions of a fan in the refrigerating compartment are not optimized, although factors non-advantageous for a user such as tainting by odors among foods are alleviated, moistures in the refrigerating compartment are frosted on the evaporator and then discharged out of the refrigerator after the frost is heated and defrosted. Therefore, the humidity in the entire refrigerating compartment may not be ensured, and the refreshing time of the food may not be ensured.